grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Corbas Winston
Corbas Winston is a forsaken warlock who once was the husband of a humble wife, father of two loving children, and son of a intelligent magi. History Corbas was given birth in the town of Tarren Mill. With his mother dying at birth, his father would be the only one to care for the young lad in his beginning years. Although his infancy was nothing special, at the young age of eight, Corbas discovered the art of pyromancy. His attempts to hide his new-fond power of setting flame into his palm were quickly discovered by his father, would would then begin to train him with the basics. Seemingly easily with the art of fire, as soon as he turned twelve, he would be enrolled into the Kirin Tor of Dalaran where he would grow, attempting to be just like his father; a great mage. The schoolings of the Kirin Tor would prove to be the most difficult aspects of his young life. Day in and day out, magic was on his mind as he practiced to his very capacity. His abilities in the art of cryomancy fell behind, yet, as expected, he excelled in pyromancy. He eventually graduated out of apprenticeship as soon as he became a more mature lad and treated himself with a temporary vacation out of Dalaran City, back to Tarren Mill, where he would greet his dad to tell him of his newfound success. Upon returning to Tarren Mill, he visited his father's old place. Upon entering, he would find the house abandoned, and unkempt; only to later realize his father passed a year before his vacation. Revamping and cleaning the house up would seemingly turn it to his home, and his property. Only after would he find a young lass at a nearby tavern, one that sparked his interest. Introducing herself as Nia, he would find that she would be a talented local seamstress. Corbas and Nia soon hit it off, and became close together. Eventually marrying, they would move into Corbas' property. A week later, he would return to Dalaran to continue his role. Time would pass. Two of his kids, twins, were on the horizon. Rumors of a plague would haunt him, and the orcs too. He worried his spellcrafting wasn't enough. His chance to gain more power came though. He eventually was relocated to a interment camp where he would help the guards watch over the orcs. In such camp, he would find an orc who practiced the dark arts. Trading more provisions for practice would eventually cause Corbas to be influenced by said Dark Arts. He convinced himself that he desired such was to protect his family. However, such promise couldn't help him save him and his family from the plague. A plague that would soon turn his will against his own. Upon being freed of the Lich King's grasp, he would be alone, his family gone, everything. He traveled south with his independence to Stormwind with a large band of Undead, in belief that they could be saved. However, at the gates, they found nothing but disgust and massacre. Being one of the few to retreat from the purge, he would return to the Ruins of Lordaeron to start his life anew. He believes his family is dead, but now searches across Tirisfal in hopes he'll find something that will guide his way, whether it would be a relative.. or through demonology. Personality In life, Corbas was joyous and optimistic. He was a fan of making others smile, while making sure those he cares for were safe. He was known for being charitable to those less fortunate and used his pyromancy for good. Towards the end of his first life, he became more quiet and aware. His joyous attitude was still there, however, his naivety was gone. His joyous and comical personality were his staple. Even during his training as a warlock, the personality remained. It is who he was. In undeath, his attitude is more grave. His optimistic and joyous views of life are nearly gone, but his charitable and comical sense are present. His attitude towards life has dwindled, feeling as if he was betrayed, and alone, resulting into his introverted status towards strangers. Category:Forsaken Category:Characters